


Cinnamon Toast Crunch

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Toast Crunch

“Raven isn’t dead.”

Murphy glances up sharply at Bellamy, his eyes wide and a question forming on his lips, but before he can voice it. The other man is already saying, “I don’t what’s going. All Clarke told me was that Raven is alive and at home with her right now.”

The question dies on Murphy’s lips and instead a scowl starts to form on his face. His hand tightens into a fist as he practically spits out, “Well Bellamy are you in the mood to go and see your blonde, wonderful girlfriend?”

A grin stretches across Bellamy’s face as he responds with, “I’m always in the mood to see Clarke.”

“Good.”

Murphy’s answer is a growl and his anger at who he thought was his girlfriend only grows. Pushing up from his seat, he starts to make his way towards the door Bellamy following behind him. He swings the door open with enough force that the whole frame trembles. Bellamy glances at his roommate in worry but holds his tongue knowing that Murphy must be feeling all different kinds of emotions right now.

The furious boy stalks across the hall to the apartment in front of his banging on the door with his first (Bellamy and Murphy had lived across from one another with their respective girlfriends but once Raven “died” Bellamy had moved in with Murphy for a short while, to make sure his friend was okay.)

The door is quick to open revealing Clarke, the curvy blonde staring up at Murphy with a look of apologeticness. She bites down on her lips, eyes trailing behind Murphy to Bellamy, who was standing close by hands shoved in his pockets and a look on his face as if to say, “I couldn’t do anything.”

Clarke brings her attention back to Murphy when he growls out, “Where is she?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Murph.”

A dark chuckle slips from Murphy’s lips and he just narrows his eyes saying, “You can’t fool me, Clarke. Bellamy said she was here. So where is she?”

Clarke’s eyes dart back over to her boyfriend’s a scowl forming on her face as she wondered how stupid Bellamy was to tell Murphy that Raven was back. He just shrugs a sheepish smile on his face.

At that moment, footsteps sound throughout the apartment and they all turn to face Raven who was standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrows drawn low over her face. Everyone stops talking, only able to watch as Raven walks closer teeth biting down on her lips nervously.

For the first time in all the years that Murphy has known the brunette standing a mere foot away from him, he is able to say that she looked scared. He had never seen Raven Reyes look scared and that broke his heart more than anything.

Her voice is nothing more than a whisper as she says, “Could you guys leave us for a second? Murphy and I have some things to discuss.”

Bellamy and Clarke look at one another before Clarke replies, “Sure Ray, we’ll be across the hall.”

She rushes forward grabbing Bellamy’s arm, tugging her boyfriend out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. Murphy just continues to stare at Raven, waiting for the girl to speak.

“So I know you’re angry but there’s a reason for it all…”

Before she can continue though, Murphy juts in all but yelling, “Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your own death for three years!!”

Raven winces, softly putting in, “I didn’t fake my death. I just kind of disappeared.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the same thing!”

“Not exactly no.” Raven was about to continue explaining how the two situations were different but she takes one look at Murphy’s face and shuts her mouth, not wanting to enrage the boy anymore.

Murphy takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he says, “So what was the goddamn reason you had to leave for three years without telling me where you were going?”

“I had to go pay off some debts in Portugal.”

“You were in fucking Portugal? What the hell Raven? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I’m sorry.”

Blowing out a long breath, Murphy glances over at the girl who he hadn’t been able to get over, the girl he had thought about every day for the past three years. His anger ebbs a little as he takes in the apology written all over her face.

He walks over to her, arms outstretched and the smile that blooms across Raven’s face makes all of Murphy’s anger fade away. He wraps the brunette up in his arms, hugging onto her tightly.

“Just don’t leave me again and you owe me like three boxes of cinnamon toast crunch.”

A chuckle leaves Raven’s lips, making Murphy’s heart melt at being able to hear the sound again.

“I’ll buy you as many boxes as you want.”

Murphy laughs before he feels Raven tilt her head up, pressing her lips to his. A smile curves his lips and he’s threading his hands through her hair before he can stop himself.

This was what he missed the most.

The feeling of Raven Reyes safe and sound in his arms,

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
